evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of Hearts Transcript
=Transcript= Day of Hearts - Season 1 Episode 7 (In the Evermoor Manor kitchen. Sorsha and Seb are exchanging Day of Hearts gifts) SORSHA: Thank you. I love it. SEB: I can’t believe you have Valentine’s Day in Evermoor. SORSHA: We call it Day of Hearts, but it’s still the same traditions. Gifts, cards, the traditional Heart’s Day coal. You do that too, right? SEB: Every year. SORSHA: I’m just glad that we can have this dinner tonight. Just the two of us. BELLA: Ugh, don’t remind me. To think, this used to be the highlight of my year. My Valentine’s parties were legendary. Ooh, what’s that smell? SORSHA: ‘A Hundred and One Ways to Grill Cheese’? BELLA: Ooh, disappointment. Yeah, it’s really strong. (Tara enters) TARA: Spell reversals, Valentine spells. Where’s the website for this stuff? BELLA: Ooh, hot date with your laptop? It’s never going to love you back, Tara. TARA: I’m researching cures for Cameron. SEB: Online? TARA: I have to start somewhere. I don’t have my powers. I don’t even have Bridget. Happy Valentine’s Day to me. SORSHA: Come with me. I think I might have an idea. SEB: Don’t be late! SORSHA: Can’t wait! (Her and Tara leave) SEB: What do you think? BELLA: I thought you’d never ask! Okay, so we need music, obviously. Cake. Napkins! SEB: No, I was just asking about – BELLA: Shh! This is a very important day for me. A chance for me to relive my party planning glory days. OTTO: Hello? He doesn’t want any help. Have you thought about candles? (In the Beacon, Esmerelda and Lacie enter) ESMERELDA: Bridget! Show yourself! You have nothing to fear from an old woman and a child. LACIE: Please. She knows who we really are. Forgive me sister, but the thought occurs. Perhaps it isn’t here. ESMERELDA: I realise that, but we have to keep looking. We must find the other half of the lantern if we are to get our sister back. LACIE: We will. And Bridget will bind it back together. ESMERELDA: She’d better. Without it our circle is incomplete. We need that lantern if we are to ever defeat the Crossley girl and return to power. But as far as Tara Crossley is concerned, all I want is revenge. LACIE: We shall have it. When the opportunity presents itself. (They hide as Tara and Sorsha enter) TARA: It’s like a library threw up. SORSHA: There must be something we can use. TARA: Potions… alchemy… palmistry…. to think Aunt Bridget had all these. SORSHA: What do you think happened to her? TARA: I can’t think about that right now. Anche-eia Maigeia. What’s that? SORSHA: Ancient magic, but don’t – TARA: In old times, non-Everines used ancient magic mixed with stolen thread. Is this real? SORSHA: It is forbidden. And extremely dangerous. That spell shouldn’t even be here. What are you doing? TARA: Nothing. SORSHA: You still don’t get it, do you? This isn’t a game. TARA: All I do is try and understand. Maybe I’m tired of you pretending you have all the answers. I didn’t mean that. Please. I can’t do this without you. SORSHA: No, you can’t. But you clearly want to, so be my guest. (Sorsha leaves, followed by Tara) ESMERELDA: Looks like the opportunity arrives sooner than expected. (In the Evermoor Manor living room) BELLA: Okay, so I’m thinking six courses, orchestra, ice sculptures. What have you got? CRIMSON: Hogsmead. BELLA: Right, okay, and what does that come with? CRIMSON: More Hogsmead. BELLA: The answer to the next three questions is Hogsmead, isn’t it? CRIMSON: You’ve got it. LUDO: You know, if it’s entertainment you need, we might just be your guys. (He lifts up a large brass instrument) LUDO: What? Never seen an Evermoorian Dinglehorn before? BELLA: Ugh. Who am I going to find last minute that doesn’t mind being paid in cake? JAKE: Seriously, you haven’t heard him. BELLA: And you have? JAKE: I cried, Bella. Real tears. BELLA: Ugh, fine. Dinnertime. Don’t let me down. (In the Stumpy Plum) TARA: Happy Day of Hearts, Cameron. I swear I’ll make this up to you. Your mum too. LACIE: Mentioning the mum in a Valentine’s Day card? Really? Don’t you need two people for a date? TARA: And some privacy! LACIE: No way. Anche-eia Maigeia? Where did you get this? TARA: Hey! LACIE: Doing a Nelly Furnish, huh? Oops, sorry, we’re not really supposed to talk about it. TARA: Talk about what? LACIE: You don’t know? I mean, it was ages ago. They say a girl called Nelly Furnish used ancient magic on the Day of Hearts to save the boy she loved. Crazy, right? TARA: Nuts. LACIE: Just a week after their wedding, Nelly’s husband Bertie joined up as a Dung Rustler in the Great Bog War. Before he left, she wove him a necklace of golden thread. When Bertie didn’t return, she feared the worst. That he’d become trapped forever in the bog. TARA: What did she do? LACIE: She said the words and activated the thread. Bertie reanimated and came home. And they lived happily – TARA: Ever after? Is this true? LACIE: Everything you need is right here. TARA: Look, great story and everything, but I can’t. Sorsha would never… (Lacie has gone) TARA: … forgive me. (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall, the doorbell rings and Seb opens the door) SEB: Just to warn you, Bella has completely taken over… SORSHA: Bella kind of got to me too. SEB: You’re beautiful. This date is going to be – (Mayor Doyle enters) SEB: Crowded? MAYOR DOYLE: Ah, Hogsmead. Parents are always there on the Day of Hearts. Isn’t that right, Mrs Crossley? FIONA: Oh, well, you know what they say. Two’s company, and three’s a bit weird. MAYOR DOYLE: This is an Evermoorian tradition. To flout it is to insult us. FIONA: Count me in. (In the dining room) MAYOR DOYLE: Lovely night. FIONA: Though they say it might rain. MAYOR DOYLE: No it won’t. FIONA: How so? MAYOR DOYLE: On the Day of Hearts, the weather is sound. On the Night of Hearts – (Together, singing) MAYOR DOYLE: The moon is round. CRIMSON: The moon is round. CRIMSON: Evermoorian almanac. MAYOR: Published by the Circle. Its magic predicts the weather for one hundred years, and it’s never wrong. FIONA: Must be wrong sometimes. (Mayor Doyle and Crimson gasp) (In the forest) TARA: Anche-eia Maigeia, donate Ve. Patrional tuh Ecrive Mae! Is that it? ESMERELDA: Interesting notion of revenge, giving her what she wants. LACIE: Yes, how naughty of me. TARA: Oh come on, where’s the missing page? LACIE: If only she had the final page to complete the spell. Everyone knows unfinished charms end in disaster. TARA: Come on, Flynn. (In the Evermoor Manor dining room) MAYOR DOYLE: That same year, the almanac predicted the exact temperature of the Great Moss Harvest. FIONA: Lucky guess. Seb, you’re a scientist. Back me up here. You don’t believe in magic. SORSHA: He’s starting to, aren’t you, Seb? FIONA: From the guy who thinks that magic is for kids, right Seb? What was it you said? ‘For people with more imagination than sense’, right? SEB: Yes, but in a good way. (In the kitchen, Tara enters. She gives Sorsha a bunch of flowers) SORSHA: Munch blooms. My favourite! TARA: Well, where I come from, we call this one ‘I’m an idiot’, and this one ‘Please don’t give up on me’. I’m so sorry. SORSHA: You’re forgiven. TARA: Stupid book didn’t work anyway. There was a missing page. SORSHA: You did the incantation? OTTO: That stuff’s really dangerous. There was a girl, Nelly Furnish – TARA: I know. Her husband reanimated on the Day of Hearts. I just thought I could do the same. OTTO: What, turn him into a monster? TARA: What? OTTO: Nelly didn’t finish the incantation either. Bertie Furnish returned as a monster, and at midnight dragged her screaming to the bog. SORSHA: They were never seen again. (The clock strikes midnight and the door begins to shake. Tara goes over to it and opens it. There is nothing there. Then, an arm appears, and the monster opens the door. They all scream) (advertisement break) (In the Evermoor Manor living room) JAKE: Let me guess, only dogs can hear it? Have you ever got a note from this thing? LUDO: I was kind of the front man. I couldn’t dance, or play, or sing. I was the Smiler. JAKE: Have you got a player for this? LUDO: Mm-hmm. JAKE: You could mime to the music! LUDO: A maestro doesn’t mime! JAKE: Fine. Then I guess we’ll just have to let down the fans. They’ll be pretty disappointed, especially after we promised, but – LUDO: Wait. We Horners never let down the fans. So tonight, I shall play! (In the dining room) MAYOR DOYLE: The almanac predicted a temperature drop of two degrees for the Festival of Tedium, as well as light showers of cheese. FIONA: Cheese showers? MAYOR DOYLE: Showers of cheese. Exactly as predicted. (Seb sees the others run past the door, pursued by the Cameron monster) SEB: That reminds me. The cheeseboard. I’ll go and get it. (He leaves) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom) TARA: We can just turn him back, right? I mean, he’s not stuck like that? SORSHA: He’ll go to the bog at midnight. OTTO: Taking whoever summoned him with him. Unless we cut the thread. Change him back to a tree, permanently. TARA: I can’t do that. What if – BELLA: Shh. He’s stopped. (Otto goes and opens the door and Seb enters) SEB: Did I just see a tree walk past the living room? TARA: It’s Cameron. SEB: Of course it is. BELLA: We’re deciding whether to fight him, or let him take Tara for a romantic night in the bog. TARA: There must be something in here about a cure. SORSHA: Ina uno Savium Proto. It’s on almost every page. OTTO: No idea, sorry. TARA: Wait a second. Seb’s not Cameron. Where did he go? (In the dining room, Tara enters. The Cameron monster has sat at the table) FIONA: Is he okay? He seems a bit under the weather. TARA: He’s trying out a new look. (Ludo enters with his Dinglehorn) LUDO: Hello Evermoor! Thank you. Settle down, settle down. (The Cameron monster sees Tara and chases her out of the room) (In the kitchen) TARA: Let’s just say it wasn’t the worst Valentine’s date I’ve ever had. SEB: This is getting ridiculous. I refuse to believe that there is a magic tree boy roaming the house. (The Cameron monster comes up behind him) SEB: He’s behind me, isn’t he? (In the dining room) LUDO: Thank you, thank you. It’s wonderful to be back. Now, I’d just like to say a few words about this piece, that I learnt in the summer of – (Jake starts playing the music. He stands up and knocks a tray of cheese onto Mayor Doyle) FIONA: Looks like another cheese shower. My mistake; shower of cheese. (In the entrance hall. They all run down the stairs pursued by the Cameron monster. At the sound of the Dinglehorn, he stops) TARA: What’s happening to him? SORSHA: The music. I think it’s calming him. (Bella gets a pair of scissors and gives them to Sorsha) SORSHA: You have to cut the thread. TARA: Okay. But not here. He has to be with his mom. (In the forest, they lead the Cameron monster to the spot where his mother is) OTTO: Tara, we haven’t got long. TARA: I can’t believe this is really it. I guess we never had a chance. (She and Cameron kiss) OTTO: Wait, no! (Cameron starts to transform back into a real person) (In the entrance hall) SEB: Oh, almost forgot. Your card. (He gives Sorsha a card. She opens it) SEB: It’s from an old painting. Sorry it’s a bit corny. SORSHA: Seb, look at the words! SEB: Ina uno Savium Proto? SORSHA: Of course. True love’s first kiss. (In the forest) OTTO: Ancient magic doesn’t work alone. It’s powered by love. (In the entrance hall) SORSHA: The most ancient and powerful magic of all. It can cross cultures. It can defeat enemies. It’s the bond between sisters. Between mother and son. And the most powerful magic of all is true love’s first kiss. (In the forest) CAMERON: Hey. What did I miss? TARA: Not much. It’s good to have you back. (They all start to walk back) CAMERON: How did you know what to do? TARA: You remember? CAMERON: I remember what woke me up. Thank you. For not giving up on me. (They lean in) OTTO: Don’t! I mean, save it guys. The rest of us have eaten. CAMERON: I’d best get home. I’ve got some explaining to do. (He leaves) OTTO: It’s not what you both think, okay? It’s one hundred times worse. BELLA: What are you babbling about? TARA: You know what? I don’t care. All that matters is Cameron’s safe. OTTO: Duno pontassium monat, mae ace senta nomendusia. (Further away in the forest) LACIE: She cheated. That’s my thing. ESMERELDA: Her time will come. LACIE: When? How long must it take? Look! ESMERELDA: Bridget! (The figure runs away, leaving the missing fragment of the lantern) LACIE: We have it. We will be three again! ESMERELDA: It’s broken. LACIE: Are you never happy? ESMERELDA: Our sister cannot be released until it’s repaired. And there’s only one person who can do that. (Back to Tara, Bella, and Otto) BELLA: If you knew the language all along, why didn’t you say something? OTTO: Hoped I wouldn’t have to. TARA: Otto, you really need to start making some sense. OTTO: Ina uno Savium Proto doesn’t mean true love’s kiss. It means only one first kiss. TARA: What are you talking about? OTTO: Everines were never supposed to mess with ancient magic. Let alone the Supreme. If you and Cameron kiss each other again, it’s over. He’ll go right back to being a tree. Forever. You can never be together. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts